El Dibujante
by A.Mars
Summary: Ahí estaba otra vez, como cada día desde hace dos semanas, la mujer más hermosa que he visto, sentada en el mismo sitio, con sus ojos cerrados y escuchando música... Y yo, como todos los días desde hace dos semanas, me siento frente a ella y saco mi libreta para dibujarla.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola chicas, aquí les traigo algo super cortito que escribí en el metro camino a mi casa luego de ver BD y que hasta hoy es que pude subirla... Por cierto, ¿Ya uds la vieron?, ¿qué les pareció?... A mí me encantó Jajaja! **_

_**En fin, espero les guste!**_

* * *

Ahí estaba otra vez, como cada día desde hace dos semanas, la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mis veintidós años de vida. Como siempre, estaba sentada en el mismo sitio, con sus ojos cerrados y escuchando música. Hoy llevaba un jean negro, una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color y bajo ella, una remera blanca que por lo que podía notar, se ajustaba perfectamente a su hermoso cuerpo y además, las que al parecer son sus inseparables converse.

Y yo, como todos los días desde hace dos semanas, me siento frente a ella y saco mi libreta para dibujarla. Si, quizás parezca un poco acosador, pero dibujar es mi pasión y más aún cuando dibujo algo hermoso, además, mientras ella no se entere que cada día la dibujo, no pensará que soy un acosador, ¿cierto?.

Yo no acostumbro a dibujar a las personas a escondidas, pero no pude evitarlo desde el primer día que la vi, cuando me monté en el vagón y la vi, de inmediato me dirigí al asiento frente a ella y sin darme cuenta ya estaba sacando mi libreta y la empecé a dibujar.

Siempre era lo mismo, yo me subía, me sentada frente a ella, la dibujaba, llegaba a mi destino y esperaba el día siguiente para volver a verla. No sabía su nombre ni que hacía, de hecho, ni le he visto el color de sus ojos, ella siempre está dormida –lo que me facilita la tarea de dibujarla sin que se entere- A veces me pregunto de que color serán y me permito fantasear por un segundo que me atrevo a hablarle e invitarla a salir, y puedo dejar de ser un simple dibujante-acosador.

Estaba terminando los últimos detalles del dibujo cuando llegamos a mi estación, terminaría el dibujo en mi casa –Me conozco su rostro de memoria como para dibujarlo sin necesidad de verla-. Cuando me iba a levantar de mi asiento pasó lo que jamás pensé que pasaría, ella abrió sus ojos y pude ver un par de pozos color chocolate que me atraían inmensamente, unos ojos llamativos y tan expresivos, los más hermosos que he visto. Ella fijó su vista en mí lo que me hizo ponerme nervioso como un adolescente, luego giró el rostro para ver en que estación estábamos y yo aproveché ese momento para levantarme de mi puesto. Pero en ese momento pasó otra cosa que tampoco pensé que pasaría, ¡Ella se iba a bajar en esta estación!, caminamos uno al lado del otro con nuestros hombros rozándose, y ese simple toque sentía que enviaban millones de chispas por todo mi cuerpo, demonios, jamás había sentido algo igual.

No se porque ese simple hecho me hizo poner tan nervioso como un niño inexperto, salimos justo antes de que cerraran las puertas, y podría jurar que la escuché hablar, pero obviamente, debió ser mi imaginación. Por un momento pensé en girarme, armarme de valor y hablarle, pero no pude _–Eres un Cobarde Cullen- _si lo sé, soy un cobarde, prefiero quedarme como un simple dibujante-acosador anónimo.

Estaba caminando cuando alguien me tomó por el brazo y sentí las mismas chispas que surgieron cuando _ella_ iba a mi lado. Cuando me giré, definitivamente no estaba preparado para verla a ella parada frente a mí y viéndome fijamente con sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

-"Disculpa pero, ¿soy yo la del dibujo?"- preguntó con una hermosa voz señalando la libreta que llevaba en la mano, haciéndome dar cuenta que había olvidado cerrarla y que ahí, a la vista de todos estaba mi dibujo. Yo simplemente me quedé callado alternando mi vista nerviosamente entre mi libreta y su rostro, y supongo que mi cara debía de ser muy graciosa porque ella soltó una risita que a mi parecer, sonaba como un coro de ángeles, hubiese disfrutado más su risa si no estuviera tremendamente nervioso por que descubrió mi dibujo.

-"Si soy yo, ¿Cierto?"- me dio una tímida sonrisa y se sonrojo levemente. Ya no valía la pena negarlo.

-"Si, eres tu"- respondí bajando la vista y esperando sus gritos llamándome acosador.

-"¿Lo puedo ver?"- me sorprendió su pedido, estaba preparado para sus gritos pero no para esto, por lo que me quedé paralizado por unos segundos pero finalmente le extendí la libreta para que la tomara.

-"Eres muy bueno"- me elogió sonriéndome.

-"Es que la modelo es hermosa"- le sonreí torcidamente logrando que ella se sonrojara furiosamente.

-"¿Podría quedármelo?"- dijo tímidamente mordiéndose el labio inferior, haciéndola ver aún más sexy, ¿Cómo negarle algo?, estaba por decirle que sí cuando se me ocurrió algo mejor. _–Eso Cullen, aprovecha tu oportunidad-._

-"Podrías, pero con dos condiciones"- ella elevó una ceja y yo le ofrecí mi mejor sonrisa.

-"¿Cuáles serían esas condiciones?"- preguntó con cautela.

-"La primera, que me digas tu nombre"- sonrió mientras le hablaba y yo respiré profundamente para decir mi próxima condición. –"Y la segunda… Que aceptes tomarte un café conmigo"- finalicé más nervioso que jamás en mi vida, ella me veía directamente a los ojos hasta que me respondió.

-"Isabella, pero dime Bella"- extendió su mano para presentarse, cuando la tomé las chispas se multiplicaron por mil, ambos nos quedamos estáticos por un segundo viendo fijamente nuestras manos unidas, hasta que ella se aclaró la garganta y habló nuevamente. –"Y me encantaría tomarme un café contigo"- me dijo con una sonrisa haciéndome el hombre más feliz.

Definitivamente, me alegro ya no ser únicamente un dibujante-acosador anónimo.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado :D ¿Críticas, Sugerencias? Sean bienvenidas!**_

_**¡Besos para todas!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holaa chicaaas! Uds se preguntarán ¿Qué hace ella actualizando esta historia después de hace tanto tiempo? Pues bien, muchas de uds en su momento me pidieron que le hiciera una continuación, y aunque pensé que ya estaba descartada esa idea, esta mañana me desperté con esto en la mente para ver que ocurrió con este par :D**_

_**Como saben, los personajes son de Meyer pero la historia si es mia... ¡Espero les guste esta pequeña idea! ;)**_

* * *

_**BELLA POV**_

_**Tres años después –**_

Viernes, al fin había llegado mi tan preciado fin de semana, la verdad es que no tenía algún plan especial, sólo lo normal: dormir hasta muy tarde, pasar el día leyendo y quizás, salir a almorzar el Domingo con Alice y Rose; nada emocionante lo sé, pero ese es mi fin de semana perfecto, descansar y descansar.

Encima de mi escritorio había una serie de papeles que mi amiga y secretaria Ángela acababa de traer, pero uno de ellos llamó mi atención, era un sobre color plata que resaltaba entre todo lo demás. Cuando lo abrí, se trataba de una invitación a una exposición de pinturas que se llevaría a cabo hoy de un pintor llamado Anthony Masen. Era algo bastante extraño, pues no solían llegarme este tipo de invitaciones, y mucho menos conocía al artista. Esto debe ser obra de Ángela, siempre me insiste en que salga los fines de semana y que no me quede encerrada en mi casa, cuando salí para preguntarle al respecto ya no se encontraba en su escritorio.

Volví a ver la invitación que tenía en mi mano considerando la posibilidad de asistir, no tenía nada que perder, y si la exposición resultaba ser un desastre podría marcharme rápidamente a casa. De pronto, ésta invitación me hizo recordar a Edward, aquel chico que un día me dibujó en el metro mientras dormía, alguien a quien conocí hace alrededor de tres años y que no volví a ver, pero que aún sigue apareciendo en mis pensamientos –y en mis sueños-.

_****Flash Back****_

_Como todos los días tomé el metro después de salir de clases, y una vez sentada en el puesto de siempre, cerraba los ojos inmediatamente y dormía, últimamente me desvelaba mucho estudiando para los finales y era inevitable que me durmiera en cualquier parte. Estaba por caer en un sueño más profundo, cuando recordé que el día de hoy, Alice me pidió que le visitara, por lo que tendría que bajarme unas estaciones antes, y a juzgar por el tiempo que ya llevaba aquí sentada, debería de estar cerca._

_Cuando abrí mis ojos, me encontré un par de orbes esmeraldas preciosos que me veían fijamente, pero rápidamente me giré recordando que debía verificar en que estación estaba, y en efecto, ya había llegado a mi destino, cuando volví a girarme, el extraño de ojos esmeraldas ya no se encontraba frente a mí, me levanté de mi asiento y me fijé que él también se bajaba en esta estación._

_No fue hasta que llegué a su lado que me fijé en que llevaba una libreta en la mano, pero lo que me llamó la atención fue el dibujo, era una chica y podría jurar que era yo, necesitaba verlo, por eso cuando ambos nos bajamos, siguiendo un impulso lo tomé del brazo, lo que causó que una extraña corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo, cuando pude reaccionar ya el extraño estaba frente a mí y pude apreciarlo claramente, era alto, un metro ochenta, quizás, de cabello cobrizo y sus orbes esmeraldas, el chico era realmente apuesto. _

_Le costó un poco reconocer que la del dibujo era yo, lo que significaba que me estuvo dibujando mientras dormía, algo extraño lo sé, pero para mi sorpresa no me asustaba, todo lo contrario… me gustó que lo hiciera. _

_Cuando vi el dibujo quedé realmente sorprendida, el dibujo era excelente, tanto que me gustaría quedármelo, tímidamente se lo pedí, porque aunque yo era la "modelo" el dibujo era suyo y podría negarse si quisiera, pero al pedírselo me sorprendió su respuesta._

_-"Podrías, pero con dos condiciones"- Me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa torcida que hizo que mis rodillas se doblaran._

_-"¿Cuáles serían esas condiciones?"- pregunté con cautela._

_-"La primera, que me digas tu nombre"- eso era algo sencillo por lo que le sonreí –"Y la segunda… Que aceptes tomarte un café conmigo"- Esta condición era un poco más difícil de cumplir, si, el chico era apuesto, pero aún así seguía siendo un desconocido, aunque este desconocido me inspiraba confianza, por lo que tomé mi decisión._

_-"Isabella, pero dime Bella"- extendí mi mano para presentarme, y cuando nuestras manos se tocaron, la misma corriente que sentí cuando lo tome del brazo se repitió, pero con mayor intensidad y ambos vimos fijamente nuestras manos, aclaré mi garganta antes de volver a hablar.–"Y me encantaría tomarme un café contigo"- Le dije con una sonrisa, la cual él me devolvió._

_**__**Fin Flash Back****_

Después de aceptar esa invitación, nos fuimos a una cafetería donde pasamos gran parte de la tarde, ahí supe que se llamaba Edward y que estudiaba artes. Además de eso, me confesó que no era la primera vez que me dibujaba, pues siempre me veía en el metro y en más de una ocasión me había dibujado, esa confesión me produjo un gran sonrojo, pero a la vez, una grata sensación en el pecho.

Pasamos varias horas hablando de cosas sin importancia y riendo, pasar el tiempo con Edward era de verdad agradable, con él me sentía bien, podía ser yo misma y mi corazón latía con fuerza sin parar, podría decir que nunca me había sentido así con ningún otro chico, y mucho menos con alguien a quien acabara de conocer, sólo esas escasas horas bastaron para darme cuenta que Edward me gustaba, y mucho.

Cuando la tarde estaba llegando a su fin fuimos interrumpidos por mi celular, Alice me estaba esperando y se había preocupado por mi _gran_ tardanza, recuerdo que a regañadientes nos despedimos, él como lo prometió me entregó el dibujo y dejó un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

Lamentablemente, después de ese día no lo volví a ver, todos los días subía al subterráneo a la misma hora de siempre –esta vez sin dormirme- pero él nunca apareció. Después de tanto pensarlo, llegué a la conclusión de que él no sintió lo mismo que yo aquella tarde, sólo eso explicaba su ausencia.

Pero aún así, en todo este tiempo no he podido sacarlo del todo de mi cabeza, más seguido de lo que me gustaría admitir, aparece su rostro, o escucho su voz en mis sueños. Además, está el hecho de que he conservado su dibujo, lo que hace más difícil que lo olvide.

Sacudí mi cabeza alejando todos esos pensamientos de mi mente, eso fue algo que pasó hace varios años, y debería de superarlo de una vez. Por el momento debía terminar de trabajar para poder marcharme a casa y disfrutar de mi fin de semana.

Finalmente, después de pensarlo por el resto de la tarde decidí asistir a la exposición, la galería estaba bastante concurrida, y debo decir que las pinturas eran realmente buenas, no era gran conocedora de arte, pero no había que ser un experto para darse cuenta que estos cuadros eran geniales. Me gustaría ver al artista para felicitarlo, pero al parecer no estaba presente en la exposición, o al menos yo aún no lo había reconocido.

Cuando llegué al que parecía era el cuadro principal de la exposición quedé petrificada al verlo, se trataba de un cuadro donde aparecía una chica sentada y con sus ojos cerrados, si comparábamos, era un cuadro mucho más sencillo que el resto, pues éste no estaba realizado en óleo sino con grafito, pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, lo que me sorprendió fue que la chica se trataba de mí, y que era un dibujo muy parecido al que Edward hizo hace unos años.

-"Viniste"- dijo una voz a mis espaldas, aquella voz que aparecía en mis sueños una y otra vez. Me tomó un par de segundo reaccionar y girarme hacia esa voz, y cuando lo hice, estaba frente a mí, aún más apuesto de lo que recordaba, llevaba un traje negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus amplia espalda y que le hacía ver un poco más musculoso que unos años atrás. Nos quedamos viendo fijamente a los ojos sin decir nada, yo por mi parte tenía las rodillas como de gelatina, Edward causaba un gran efecto en mí y tenía miedo de tropezar con mis propios pies si avanzaba, por suerte, después de unos segundos –o minutos- Edward decidió acortar la distancia que había entre nosotros.

_**-EDWARD POV-**_

Nervioso, así era como me sentía, pero no precisamente por la exposición –Bueno, en parte sí- lo que me tenía tan nervioso era saber que quizás ella podría venir. Me sentía como un niño en víspera de navidad esperando la llegada de Santa.

Lo peor era que no estaba seguro si vendría o no, le envié la invitación de la exposición a su oficina, pero eso no aseguraba que ella decidiera venir. La invitación se la envié de forma anónima, tenía la sensación de que si ella sabía que quien se encontraba tras esa invitación era yo, la rechazaría olímpicamente. Y no podría culparla, después de esa estupenda tarde que pasamos juntos, desaparecí.

Quien me iba a decir a mí, que justo el día en que por fin conocía a la chica que llevaba días dibujando como un acosador, recibiría una noticia que más que alegrarme, me derrumbó por completo.

Esa tarde regresaba a casa sin dejar de sonreír como un idiota, por más que intentaba dejar de sonreír, sólo con recordar la tarde que acababa de compartir con ella, inmediatamente una sonrisa tonta se plantaba en mi cara.

En el momento en que ella dejó la cafetería me reprendí mentalmente por no pedirle algún otro dato para localizarla: teléfono, e-mail… algo, pero me consolé diciéndome que el Lunes la volvería a ver en el subterráneo y no desaprovecharía mi oportunidad. Sólo un par de horas bastaron para saber que Bella era una chica especial, que me gustaba y mucho, por eso no estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar. Lamentablemente, mi error fue pensar que tendría otra oportunidad de verla nuevamente.

Cuando llegué a casa ese día fui recibido por abrazos de parte de toda mi familia, y con la noticia de que habían aceptado mi beca en la Academia de Bellas Artes de Brera, en Italia. Llevaba muchos meses esperando respuesta por parte de la academia, y justo esa tarde la recibí. Pero ese día, en lugar de alegrarme como lo hizo mi familia, sólo podía pensar que me alejaría de ella.

Sabía que era un tonto por sentirme así, que ese era mi sueño y que a Bella apenas la había conocido hace unas horas, pero es que a veces, con sólo conocer a una persona, sabes que será alguien importante en tu vida, y eso fue lo que me sucedió con ella.

Todo sucedió demasiado deprisa, recibí la noticia un día Viernes, y el Domingo ya estaba abordando un avión con destino a Italia y reprendiéndome una y mil veces por no poder avisarle nada a Bella, por no pedir su número de teléfono.

Así estos tres años pasaron y ella nunca salió de mis pensamientos, de hecho muchas de mis obras estaban inspiradas en ella y en sus ojos chocolate que me acompañaban día tras día.

Cuando regresé un par de semanas atrás, me dediqué a buscarla, hasta que hace un par de días descubrí que trabajaba en una reconocida editorial. Después de tener esa información no sabía que hacer o cómo presentarme ante ella, quizás yo no signifiqué tanto para ella y siguió su vida, al fin y al cabo, sólo compartimos una tarde y un café.

La mejor forma que encontré para presentarme ante ella, fue enviarle una invitación a mi primera exposición de forma anónima, con la esperanza de que ella accediera a venir.

Con todos esos pensamientos en mi mente, ignoraba todas las felicitaciones que recibía por parte de los demás asistentes a la exposición, simplemente asentía como muestra de agradecimiento por sus cumplidos y me dedicaba a inspeccionar toda la galería.

De pronto, todo desapareció a mi alrededor, sólo podía verla a ella, a esa preciosa morena que me volvía loco desde hace tiempo, llevaba un lindo vestido azul a medio muslo que se adhería perfectamente a todas sus curvas, en esta ocasión no llevaba sus inseparables converse, sino unos tacones de color negro que le hacían ver sus piernas más hermosas que nunca, y además, tenía su cabello totalmente suelto y caía en ondas por toda su espalda. Me tomé un par de minutos para observarla y para calmar mis nervios antes de acercarme.

Ella estaba parada frente al dibujo que hice la primera vez que la vi, era el más especial de la colección, y el único que no estaba a la venta. Me acerqué nervioso por volverle a hablar, demonios, ella siempre tenía el poder de ponerme nervioso como un crío y sin proponérselo.

Sólo un par de pasos nos separaban, mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho y mis nervios no se calmaban.

-"Viniste"- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir. Bravo Edward, tres años sin verla y eso es lo primero que le dices. Pude ver como Bella se tensó al escucharme, y después de un par de segundos que a mí me parecieron una eternidad, ella se giró hacia mí. Estaba más hermosa que nunca, sus ojos chocolates se fundían con los míos, haciendo que todo lo demás desapareciera. Después de vernos fijamente por un tiempo, decidí acortar los pocos pasos que nos separaban.

-"Estás preciosa"- susurré haciendo que se sonrojara, y que luciera aún más hermosa.

-"Gracias"- respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior. –"¿Así que tú eres _Anthony Masen_?"- Yo asentí a modo de respuesta, no podía dejar de verla, era como una adicción.

-"¿Podemos hablar un momento?"- la verdad era que necesitaba hablar con ella a solas, pero si tengo que explicarle todo lo que sucedió con todas estas personas a mi alrededor, lo haría. Por suerte, ella asintió y me la llevé a un pequeño salón privado que había en la galería, el cual se encontraba vacío.

Una vez solos le conté toda mi historia, todo lo que sucedió aquella tarde desde que abandoné la cafetería, de verdad quería que me creyera, lo que sentía por esta mujer no disminuyó con los años, y hoy al tenerla aquí frente a mí, lo confirmé.

-"Y eso fue todo lo que sucedió Bella… Desde que regresé me dediqué a buscarte porque no he dejado de pensar en ti, hasta que te encontré y…"- Bella me silenció colocando uno de sus delicados dedos sobre mis labios y yo siguiendo un impulso, dejé un pequeño beso en su dedo, ocasionando que ella emitiera una pequeña risita.

-"Yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti"- susurró con una sonrisa y viéndome a los ojos. Su confesión hizo que mi corazón latiera desbocado y que una gran sonrisa se plantara en mi rostro. Yo aproveché su cercanía para atraerla más hacia mí y hacer algo que debí hacer en aquella cafetería hace tres años.

El beso empezó de forma lenta y calmada, con nuestros labios apenas rozándose, de pronto ella mordió ligeramente mi labio inferior y llevó sus manos hacia mi cabello para juguetear con el. Yo por mi parte no pude seguir manteniendo el beso calmado, encerré su pequeña cintura con mis brazos y empecé a devorar sus labios con pasión que ella me correspondía.

Cuando el aire empezó a faltarnos rompí el beso y uní nuestras frentes.

-"Te quiero Bella"- le dije un beso ligero y ella me sonrió.

-"Yo también te quiero Edward"- respondió agarrando mi rostro con sus delicadas manos y me besó nuevamente, pero antes de que el beso se tornara más apasionado, me separé delicadamente ocasionando que ella me mirara confundida, yo sólo le di una sonrisa y luego busqué y le extendí mi teléfono.

-"Esta vez no me pasará lo mismo que hace tres años"- No es como si tuviera planes de irme nuevamente, pero esta vez si tendría su número. Ella de inmediato entendió lo que quería decir y soltó una gran carcajada, tomó mi teléfono rápidamente y guardó su número.

-"Ahora podemos seguir con lo que estábamos"- dijo con una sonrisa y pasando sus brazos por mi cuello para volver a besarnos.

* * *

_**Bueno ¿Qué tal?, ¿Les gustó? **Espera que si** jaja!**_

_**Como saben, críticas o sugerencias me las pueden hacer por medio de un Review! :D**_

_**¡Nos leemos en una próxima historia! Besos :***_


End file.
